Avant meme de crier quidditch
by deuxtetesvalentmieuxquune
Summary: Une relation secrete et des vestiaires... hum... quel est le lien? ATTENTION YAOI.


AVERTISSEMENT : CETTE FANFICTION CONTIENT DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE HOMMES. HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN. Pour tout les autres, veuillez noter que certains chocs peuvent suivre la lecture de ce texte. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des dégâts causé par votre innocence. Merci, la direction.

Disclaimer : L'univers, les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent -Malheureusement- pas. Les bases de l'histoire appartiennent quant a elles a Dupond_et_Dupont et a son générateurs de fanfictions slash Bang-bang cul-cul. le reste, m'appartient merci de respecter.

Bonne lecture!

Avant même de crier quidditch!

-Par Merlin! Je déteste l'abstinence! Rageais-je en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un pauvre cailloux qui s'était malheureusement retrouvé sur mon chemin.

-Y'a pas quelqu'un qui te plairait pour baiser dans toute cette foutue école? Me demanda mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai baisé avec tout le monde de cette école, élève et profs confondus!

-Même Rusard? Me demanda avec effrois l'animagus canin

-Si si, il était sous polynectar, mais oui.

-Eww...

Je soupirais et regardais autour de moi. Le parc de Poudlard était vraiment magnifique avec ses arbres pleins de bourgeons et ses fleurs à peines écloses en ce début d'avril. Le seul truc bizarre avec le parc, le calamar qui y habite. Assez étrange. Sirius me tira de mes pensées pour me rappeler que j'avais entrainement de quidditch dans vingt minutes, lui avait histoire de la magie. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'école en continuant de bavarder. J'avais la tête ailleurs, tournée vers le cul d'une certaine personne

deux heures plus tard...

J'atteris en douceur sur le terrain, me dirigeant vers les vestiaires, lorsque j'aperçus la tête blonde d'une personne bien connue qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires aussi.

-LUCIUS! Criais-je pour attirer son attention alors que je me dirigeais vers lui.

Il se retourna le sourire aux lèvre et je tombais systématiquement dans ses magnifiques yeux argents.

-James! Quel fantastique plaisir de te voir! Me dit-il tout mielleux, Tu t'entraînais toi aussi?

-Lucius tu connais mon horaire de cours par coeur. Tu savais que j'avais un entrainement cet après-midi. Lui répondis-je sachant parfaitement pourquoi il était la.

Pourquoi Lucius Malfoy connaissait-il mon horaire et pourquoi n'étions-nous pas en train de nous arracher les cheveux mutuellement? Très simple. Lucius et moi formions un couple depuis quelques mois. Dans le plus grand secret évidemment. Maintenant pourquoi suis-je en pleine crise d'abstinence alors que j'ai un si merveilleux cul a ma disposition? Très simple encore une fois, Nous adorons le sexe et c'est donc un pari : Celui qui tiendrais le plus longtemps. C'est dur, mais je ne craquerais pas, Lucius sûrement...

Nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires déserts a cette heure de la journée, les cours étant terminés, Je retirais le haut de mon uniforme de quidditch, dévoilant mon torse moulé dans un chandail a manches longues, c'est qu'on se les cailles dans les airs a ce temps de l'année, et mon cul moulé dans le pantalon de l'uniforme. J'allais retirer mon chandail quand je sentit Lucius dans mon dos et ses mains sur mon torse, caressant mes abdos.

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique mon coeur? Me murmura-t-il a l'oreille, déclenchant des frissons le long de mon dos. Je sentais son érection contre le bas de mon dos et je souris, sachant qu'il allait craquer.

-Oui, merci Lovely, dis-je en me retournant pour le plaquer contre les cases derrière lui. Serais-tu sur le point de craquer mon cher? dis-je narquois en plaçant ma jambe contre son érection.

-Non! Je ne perdrais pas! Répondit-il en levant la tête avec son attitude toute aristocratique

-Je vais te faire craquer avant même de crier Quidditch!

-Pff! me répondit-il

Je m'approchait alors en douceur de mon blondinet, nous étions si proche l'un de l'autre! Il regardait, fixement, mes lèvres. Je répondis a sa prière silencieuse et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes que je commencais a mordiller. Lucius gémit et se mit a m'embrasser a pleine langue. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes par manque de souffle, il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit sensuellement

-Baise moi James!

Bien vite, nos vêtements volèrent, laissant apparaître rapidement nos corps a damner un saint. enfin nous retirâmes nos dernières couches de vêtements, ce qui me laissa voir sa virilité qui se dressait fièrement telle la tour de Pise. Je me laissais tomber a genoux et j'enfonçait le membre de mon amoureux tout au fond de ma gorge avant de le lécher, le mordiller tout le long.

-Mmmh! C'est trop bon! dit Lucius en agrippant ma tête et bougeant les hanches pour m'imposer son rythme.

J'introduisit un doigt dans son intimité rapidement suivis par un deuxième. Lucius poussa un gémissement de douleur, vite suivis par, si je me fiais a ce que j'entendais, une vague de plaisir quand j'heurtais sa prostate. Il gémit, m'en demandant plus. Je me relevais et insérait ma vaillante épée dans le fourreau de chair démarrais les va-et-viens en douceur. Et quand mon magnifique homme blond se fut habitué, j'accélérais de plus en plus frappant habilement sa prostate a plusieurs reprises. Après quelques minutes, je n'en pouvais plus, c'était tellement bon! J'explosais dans l'intimité de Lucius et bientôt il me suivis en éjaculant entre nos deux corps...

Nous reprenions nos respiration lorsque nous en entendîmes une troisième, saccadée, provenant des nous approchâmes discrètement, pour finalement découvrir Severus Snape derrière le rideau en pleine session d'astiquage de poireau. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il nous vit et eu la déscence de rougir. Je regardais mon Lucius d'amour avec un regard lubrique.

-Il nous supplie avant même d'avoir crié quidditch?

-Uniquement si c'est moi qui te prends! Répondit Lucius, possessif comme toujours dans nos trip a trois.

Et nous nous jetâmes sur un Severus qui n'y comprenais plus rien.

Fin!

Merci d'avoir lu, je répète la direction n'est pas responsable des chocs post-lecture.

Pour celles et ceux qui suivent la fiction "Entremetteurs? Pourquoi pas!" Je suis en cours d'écriture du 4e chapitre, l'inspiration me manquant cruellement... ce sont des choses qui arrivent non? Alors s'il vous plait de me lancez pas de roches!

Bises

Dumdum!


End file.
